Conventionally, in view of environmental conservation, solar power generation systems using a plurality of solar panels have been utilized for residential use and industrial use. For example, in the case of residential use, a solar power generation system is installed on a roof, generated power is used for daily life and surplus power is sold to an electric power company.
In recent years, in order to further reduce environmental loads in supplying electric power, a mega solar power plant in which hundreds to thousands of solar panels are arranged on a large plot of land is attracting attention. The mega solar power plant is a large-scale solar power generation system, for example, achieving output over one megawatt and is expected to be a key power source for renewable energy. Japan has a Feed-in Tariff Program for renewable energy, and accordingly, can have electric power companies buy the electric power generated in the mega solar power plant at a certain rate. Since the mega solar power plant can also effectively utilize idle land, local autonomies also are developing the business in association with private companies.